Good O'l Pranking Fun
by agent curly
Summary: Basically its Samhain's Eve in Camelot and a series of pranks from the Knights and Merlin occur, each chapter will be about a certain type of prank or pranks starting from chapter two. if you have a prank you would like me to write a bout send a PM to me or PhantomFreeze. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new story that I'm working on with Ice-Dragon111 this chapter is all her doing with some input of mine we hope you like it right now its just the morning of a new day in Camelot so nothing has happened yet but things well change nearing noon in the next chapter. Please enjoy and tell us what you think.**

* * *

"Ugh." Slowly stretching, Merlin started to move his muscles, aching from were Arthur had had him scrubbing the castle floors all afternoon. "Stupid Prat-King of all Prats," Merlin muttered to himself after decided he would risk the wrath of the dollop head that is Arthur, if it meant having an extra half hour in bed. "His fault for keeping me up late, anyway." he thought to himself as he snuggled back into the warm comfort of his covers, completely forgetting what day it was...

"Merlin. _Merlin_.** MERLIN!**" Gaius shouted through the door annoyed at the young warlocks lack of hearing, the physician glanced around his young ward's room, tutting at the mess it always appeared to end up in. "What is it?" Merlin whined from his comfy, warm spot in his bed, he squirmed in his bed hugging his blankets closer to him and trying to keep out the harsh cold of the Samhain's Eve air... What?...Wait it's SAMHAIN'S EVE!

"Gaius, why didn't you wake me up sooner? The knights and I have this incredible gran plan! You see..." Merlin started rambling on about a wagon-load of stuff that Gaius had no wish to know of. He was afraid if he did, his heart would cease beating which was peculiar since he practically dealt with horrors every other week whether a plague or protecting his nephew.

"Merlin. No, Merlin listen to me. Merlin! Thank you. Now, get dressed quickly. Arthur had to go to an early council meeting, so he has no need of your assistance this morning,"

Merlin looked at Gauis with a questioning look wondering if he should try 'The Brow' on his guardian but then decided against it, it wasn't his thing. "Wait so the prat was able to get dressed are you sure his clothes are not on backwards or inside out?"

"What, no Merlin and yes Arthur was cable of getting dressed on his own. Also," Gauis paused hitting Merlin on the side of the head. "you shouldn't call the king that. Arthur is a good king and unless you want to end up in the stocks you need to stop this childish-ness."

Merlin frowned in annoyance and sighed grabbing a metal cup and filling it up with water from the bucket on the table. He quickly downed the water droplets falling onto his chin and wetting his chest.

"Now, where was I."

"Something about an early council meeting and Arthur being able to get dressed by himself."

"Oh yes that, like I was saying until you interrupted me; Arthur won't need your help until eleven this morning."

Merlin nodded and headed to his room where he fell on top of his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and a smirk that really didn't suit him fell on his face.

"This is going to be a Samhain's Eve to remember," Merlin cackled but started to cough afterwards, he grabbed his grey shirt and red neckerchief and started to get dressed ready for the mayhem that was sure to occur.

* * *

**A/N that's all so well just send a PM to me or Ice-Dragon111 giving us an idea for a prank or leave a review this well be a prank story sort of like April fools and Halloween with a dash of Camelot. Till next time I guess and remember to REVIEW FAVORITE or FOLLOW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know this is way overdue ,but i went on vacation during spring break and didnt have my laptop with me my phone wouldnt let me try to write the story and then this week I've been busy with HW and trying to decide which classes to take next year and i knw these excuses arent that great and Im sorry but any way before this becomes a really sappy Author's note... R&R Hope you enjoy it yada yada yada you can skip to the story.**

* * *

I walk into the room delivering the kings lunch when i see all the knights around Arthur's desk whispering suspiciously.

"Whats going on?" i questioned walking closer and setting the plate of food on the table.

Arthur sighed a bit over dramatically "Gwain didn't come back from patrol yesterday so Leon and Percival went to look for him Percival spotted him and when they were going to get him bandits attacked and took him. One stabbed Leon right in the chest."

Merlin looked around and noticed the absence of the drunken knight then he turned to Leon who looked quite alive and uninjured.

Leon noticing the look of doubt in his gaze spoke softly,"A druid man healed me.", he seemed in a state of shock.

"Arthur wants to lock him in the dungeon." Eylan spoke sending a glare to the king.

"I do not. It just a safety precaution this is the third time Leon has been miraculously saved by magic and not know why."

"Arthur you seriously can't be thinking straight Leon is one of your most loyal knights are you really going to arrest him?"

"LEON IS NOT UNDER ARREST! Now Merlin i need you to wash my laundry, clean my room, and sattle up the horses we will be heading to the border were Gwaine was seen last and track him from there."

Merlin nodded looked at Leon sadly then started tidying the prats chambers.

"Leon." Arthur said and signaled him and the others (excluding Merlin) to follow.

* * *

As Gwaine was the last to quietly sneak into the armory or their 'base' as they were now calling it, Percival did a final check out for Merlin. Once it was confirmed that he wasn't in hearing distance, he paid the servants that had kept Merlin away, and slipped in after Gwain. For all his bulk, height, and weight he was surprisingly stealthy. Percival sighed as he did so; he was not a man to bribe, but Gwaine had said "It's not bribing, it's encouraging with money."  
Yeah right, he thought to himself as he took his place on the... floor with everyone else.

"Leon, why do we have to be on the floor?" Gwaine whined as he shifted on the floor, desperately trying to find a comfy spot, well as comfortable as someone could be on the floor. "Gwaine, if Merlin can sit in the floor for hours on end, I'm sure you can too. In fact, if I remember correctly, didn't you and Merlin spend 6 hours on the hall floor when you first came to Camelot?" Leon teased as Gwaine finally stopped moving. "Shut up." Gwaine muttered to nobody in particular.  
"Okay, now that Gwaine has FINALLY shut up, we can get onto why we're here..."  
"We are here to prank Merlin, Princess?"  
"Yes, Gwaine. So far we're pranking Merlin, which reminds me, Gwaine you need to stay out of sight. However, we need to do another prank that well make him run right back to Gaius. Any ideas?"  
"Are we still doing scare pranks, or are we doing more... non-scare pranks?" Eylan asked, not quite sure.  
"I think, if everyone agrees, we should still do scare pranks, because it's Samhain's Eve and you are meant to scare people." Leon replied, as everyone muttered in agreement, causing the silence to shatter.

Half an hour later they still haven't come up with anything. "Come on Gwaine, your supposed to be the _prankster_ here! Why can't you think of anything?" Elyan groaned as he shifted once again to avoid the cramp setting in his limbs from being so inactive. "I'm trying! So far everything I've thought of is either 'too dangerous', 'too cliche' or 'too scare-y'. How can it be too scare-y? It's Samhain's Eve for gods sake!"  
"Gwaine I think attaching a long rope around Elyan and then having him jump of the tower saying 'Merlin this is all your fault, why did you have to let Arthur steal Gwen from you.' is a bit too much." Leon replied to him, shaking his head in exasperation. "Plus, I don't really want to jump of the tallest tower while shouting a load of horse dung- which they won't hear anyway. I quite like not being a splat on the floor." Elyan swiftly added in as well. "Why not? It's perfectly safe, I've done it bef..." Gwaine trailed off, as he looked at all of the death stares he was getting. Arthur sighed and shook his head, "That would be stupid I mean Gwen was never Merlin's... Right?" Arthur looked at Gwaine with uncertainty.

There was a small silence before Percival spoke,"Why don't we..." Percival said, as everyone jumped at his voice surprised that he was saying something. "Percival that's brilliant, you should talk more often..." Elyan replied. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they heard footsteps nearing the room. Quickly getting up, they grabbed their swords to make it look like they'd been in here polishing them, hoping no one would remember that was Merlin's job. Gwaine and Arthur ran and hid in the small room. Stumbling in un-announced Merlin rushed in shouting, "Where have you been?! I've been looking every where- isn't that my job?- we need to go and find Gwaine! The horses are ready outside, Have you guys seen Arthur."

"Sorry mate, we're coming." Eylan called as they quickly grabbed their swords and their secret pranking equipment. "So Old-mans hill top first right too bad Leon is going to miss this." Elyan loudly said hoping Gwiane would hear. "Yep, that's right. Come on the prat and Apple-Boy are waiting- well Apple-Boy's probably unconscious, but you know what I mean." Merlin shouted from halfway across the room. As they quickly ran and saddled their horses, Arthur saw a fleeting glance of a long haired man in ripped 'bloody' clothes, riding out, just entering the forest on Old-Mans hill. Say what you want, but Arthur had good sight. Smirking slightly, Arthur set off, the knights and Merlin following.

* * *

The Knights, Arthur, and Merlin finally made it to Old-Mans hill, and Merlin had to admit that the knights were acting a bit weird they were whispering suspiciously when ever they thought he wouldn't notice then when he tried going closer to over hear what they were saying they quieted down and kept going trying to pretend like nothing happened. The knights were about to give the signal for Gwaine to come out ,but first they needed to do the prank Percival insisted. Merlin thought Leon did not go on the mission because he was with Gaius being checked for any signs of enchantments; but really he was a few feet behind them dressed as one of Morgana's men waiting for his own signal.

* * *

**A/N the next chap well hopefully be sooner and will contain Percival's Prank involving Leon and Apple Boy so if you like it you know what to do by now that i dont have to tell you but for those of you who are incompetent it means REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here is another chapter we hope you like it and hopefully the next chapter will come soon any how R&R Fav&Follow oh &PM too if ya want to ask something. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

_The knights were about to give the signal for Gwaine to come out ,but first they needed to do the prank Percival insisted. Merlin thought Leon did not go on the mission because he was with Gaius being checked for any signs of enchantments; but really he was a few feet behind them dressed as one of Morgana's men waiting for his own signal._

* * *

Percival started to whistle softly well that's what it sounded to Merlin to the knights it was the signal to Sir Leon.

Leon jumped up and _attacked_ the knights _knocking_ them out he faced Merlin knowing that his identity wouldn't be revealed because of his helmet he charged towards him and hit him over the head causing Merlin to fall into unconsciousness. Once making sure Merlin was not with them in sense he spoke.

"All clear."

All the knights got up and smiled at Leon.

"That was great Leon now hurry up and tie us up we don't know when he'll wake up." Arthur said helping Percival tie up Eylan.

"Yes sire." Leon quickly tied up Percival and Arthur then went to Merlin and bounded his hands and feet. Afterwards he got his water skin and poured it on the servants face waking him.

Merlin looked well not scared more trying to think of something to get out and save his friends from Morgana who was _soon_ to come.

"Ye sirvent of fool king." Leon said trying to disguise his voice. He waited for Merlin to reply but when he didn't he tried again.

"Ansar me boy u work for the en'my." Leon was dying inside this was embarrassing and he was sure he heard Eylan snort again. When Merlin didn't answer Leon poured the rest of the water in the skin on Merlin.

"I am _ser_vant to King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and he may be a fool but he and his knights are the best fighters in all of the five kingdoms and when they wake up you'll be sorry. If I were you I'd untie me and leave while you're still alive."

The knights all smiled at that comment and took a small peak at the scene.

Leon had a feeling of pride swell in his chest then remembering what he was doing felt guilty but he had to continue with the plan.

"I not scared but you shou be you well tell me Camelots secrets starting with the kings weakness or else."

Merlin scoffed and spoke surprising the knights, "Or else what are you gonna sit on me fatty or show me your face. I bet its ugly if your hiding it under a helmet. Did you turn into one of Morgana's men because your family left you because you're ugly."

Leon looked at the servant shocked and he was pretty sure the others were too. Merlin was suppose to be scared not retort back like he does to Arthur does the boy have a dead wish.

"Ya be quiet you peasent."

"Please I'm not scared of you I've been in way worse like washing Arthur's stinky socks, now that's scary."

Leon was smiling under his helmet he could see the scowl on Arthur's face and the humor in Eylan's. "Ye call this on ya self boy I warn'd thee."

Leon yanked off Merlin's shoe and pulled out a feather from his pocket. He started tickling the servants feet when he didn't laugh he went for Merlin's armpits. When he didn't laugh he used his hands and tickled Merlin in the stomach.

"Hahhahahhahah STOP! hahhahha WHAT haha YOU DOING hahahhhahahhahahhahhha Stop! hahahhaha."

Leon obliged and stopped the torture. "So boy tell me now the kings weakness."

Merlin sighed and spoke in a serious tone, "Alright his weakness is that he's an idiot. Now untie me and go rot in hell."

Leon decided that enough was enough and decided to give Gwaine the signal. "I will hurt ya boy just like I did to that knight."

Gwaine hearing his cue quietly made his way and untied the knights making sure Merlin saw him. Merlin smiled then noticed the blood his friend was covered in. It was on his face, his shirt that was ripped in the middle, his trowsers, and his hair. Thank goodness Gwain didn't have a mirror.

"What knight."

"A knight of Camelot he had _girl_ hair." Leon said loudly knowing that Gwain was there to hear it made it easier to say.

Gwaine untied the rest of the knights but they still weren't _awake._ Gwaine started making his way behind a tree he picked up a rock and threw it making sure it hit a tree. The knight aka Leon made his way towards the noise disappearing into the trees giving Gwaine the opportunity to quickly run towards Merlin and untie him.

"You alright mate."

"I should be asking you that what happened did you get into another tavern brawl." Merlin said cheekily but at the same time worried about his friend.

Merlin was so happy that Gwaine was alright that he didn't notice the knight come back until Gwain was on the ground with a sword through his back, well it looked like that by the angle Merlin was in but eh.

Merlin was angry he backed away a tear going down his face he was going to kill the knight for what he did. Merlin picked up a rock and threw it at the man's/Leon's chest causing him to look down and not notice Merlin's eyes go gold but before Merlin could mutter a spell to make the nearest tree fall on Gwaine's murderer. Gwain jumped up and yelled. "SURPRISE WE GOT YA GOOD! You should of seen your face Merlin."

* * *

"WE GOT YA GOOD!" was ringing through Merlin's ears he couldn't believe it he started shaking in fury. Percival being the only one noticing him trembling asked, "Merlin? Merlin are you okay?"

"What!?" Merlin spat out. "What do you mean 'got ya'?" Elyan slowly edged away, accompanied by Gwaine and watched as Merlin started to pace, around where all the other knights lay still laughing their heads of, an angry look on his face.

"Well Merlin, it was a lovely prank, humorous joke, an amazing trick," Arthur replied, grinning like the fool _Morgana's knight_ had accused him of being. By now Leon had realized he wasn't exactly going to be Merlin's favorite person, had backed of to hide behind Percival. Noticing this, Percival too moved farther away from the servant leaving Arthur to face Merlin without any of his _brave_ knights.  
"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what I went through! I was worried sick about Gwaine-"

"Never knew you cared mate." Gwaine joked, risking being safe as he was sticking his head out from his 'personal' wall of knights.

"- and then I come out to look for him with my suppose friends who knock me out! Which hurt by the way!"  
"_Merl_in, stop being such a girl. It was just an amazingly clever plan that I..." Percival clears his throat. "We came up with that an idiot of your standard could never ever of thought of!" Arthur exclaimed, while the knights snickered in the background. However, as soon as Merlin sent a glare even worse than Uther's their way, they shut up soon enough.

"Hang on, let me guess Leon is not back at the castle ,but a knight of Morgana am I right?  
"BOO!" said Leon who had snuck over and jumped out from behind the horses, putting Merlin in a headlock, vigorously rubbing his leather-clad knuckles into his hair trying to lighten the mood.  
"Who the..."  
"LANGUAGE!"  
"OH I'll Give You some Language if I Damn want! Now who the _HELL_ is this!?" Merlin shouted in annoyance tired of their games; he whirled around ripping the helmet and revealing Leon's laughing face.  
"Leon?! How did you get behind me I thought... You know what, I don't want to know. I can't believe you lot!" and with that Merlin got onto his horse and galloped of at full pelt.

* * *

"What just happened?" Elyan asked.  
"I have no idea," Gwaine replied, looking scared not that he would admit to save his life.

"Why do I get the feeling we have just started something that we can not control?" Leon asked, fearfully glanced around, paranoia overtaking his senses.  
"Because I think we have just unleashed a side of Merlin that neither of have seen before.

Once the knights had arrived at the doors of the castle, a servant hurried out, passing a smooth, crisp piece of parchment towards the group. As soon as Arthur had received it, the servant dipped into a bow with a hurried "Your Majesty," and left. However, Arthur didn't notice this because of the words on the parchment he decided to read it aloud so the knight could know what had been stated on the note:  
"This. Means. War."

Arthur grinned mischievously, "Oh well Bring it On!"


End file.
